


Aching

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Size Difference, bottom Reinhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: After Reinhardt has a fall during training, Hanzo helps him feel better.





	Aching

**Author's Note:**

> my wife edited this one for me so a big thank you goes to them.

It had taken some getting used to; being surrounded by so many ghosts. In all the years since Reinhardt had been away from Overwatch, he had never been lonely, never longed for companionship. He had always had company, had _family_. Torbjörn had welcomed him into his home and never once treated him like the outcast he often felt he was, still charging around in his old tin man outfit.

Getting used to having Jack around again was strange. Seeing Ana was even harder. Jesse, Winston, Lena, even Genji… all old memories; faces he thought he would never have a chance to see again. Now he finally had the opportunity to play out all the conversations he had envisioned in his head over the years, to air out all of that heartbreak and turmoil, but instead, he found himself avoiding them.

He thought he could find some solace pursuing a post-midnight workout regime instead he found himself of the only other man on the base who, Reinhardt fancied, was trying to avoid a very real haunting. And maybe, once upon a time, meeting the man who had tried to murder his young friend Genji would have stirred a hot pit on vengeance in his elderly guts - but that was before he’d seen him in the showers. 

Also Genji had made it very clear to everyone on the base that Hanzo and he were at peace these days, a quiet and awkward kind of peace perhaps - but the cyborg had seemed earnest as usual, and that was good enough for Reinhardt. So he hadn’t said anything when Hanzo had first poked his head around the corner, simply raised a hand and gestured that the other man was welcome to share his space. Within a week they were spotting for each other and swapping friendly nods between sets. They never spoke much, but it was the kind of companionship Reinhardt needed right now.

Uncomplicated.

So it was just another evening, quiet and unremarkable that Reinhardt found himself training alongside Hanzo in the middle of the night, both of them on the treadmills, staring forward at nothing, simply enjoying the sound of their heavy breathing; the soft thuds of their shoes as they tried to keep up with the mutual speed they had both settled on.

Except...

Reinhardt was not built for running. He was there to charge; to hold the front line. A wall; a shield; a barrier. He was built to take hits, not run away from them, but he knew he was supposed to invest more time in cardio. And yet, his body seemed to disagree, the way it begged for him to slow down, his body burning like he was in a suit of power armour in the desert.

But no, he was jogging on a treadmill, in sweatpants, pounding along at a speed that had barely left Hanzo breaking into a sweat.

Each raise of his foot, his body cried out, his muscles so heavy; his clothes drenched as he tried to push through the burn but for once, it was too much. He didn’t even realise when he slipped; barely even registered that he had flown backwards and into the wall, leaving a noticeable dent, his treadmill still whirring away as it suddenly hit him that he was no longer on it. He had expected Hanzo to continue; to make a snide comment about his age and leave him to pick himself back up, but instead, he looked up to see Hanzo stepping off his own treadmill, raising a towel to his face as he started to move over to Reinhardt, an actual look of concern on his face.

He felt like a fool for even trying to keep up with Hanzo. When he saw Hanzo input his own speed and distance, he had felt that old yearning for competition bubble up and had input the same speed for himself. In hindsight, that had been stupid. He had long admired the archer’s form, his svelte, muscular frame that was so much more agile and graceful than his own; clearly no stranger to cardiovascular activity.

Hanzo had never tried to match him on the weights; had never tried to keep up with him in that area… Reinhardt could only laugh at himself. Old habits died hard, and it was impossible for him to shake off his younger, reckless ways where everything had been a competition.

Now though, he was stuck on the floor, his back twinging as Hanzo wiped himself down and moved closer, his body as intimidating as his presence. He had clocked on early that sweatpants and a vest top were not Hanzo’s usual attire. He usually sported some soft, silken garments that made Reinhardt green with envy, his own canvas and cotton clothing under his own armour nothing to write home about. Even in their more casual clothes, he was still stuck sporting unflattering clothes that barely fit his giant frame, nothing too garish or daring because he didn’t have the luxury of being wealthy or under six foot tall.

Hanzo, on the other hand, held both luxuries, and always sported high fashion, both old and new. Sure, Reinhardt didn’t really understand his clothing, neither the traditional Japanese garb or the oddly low cut trousers with a golden dragon on the backside, but he didn’t mind being ignorant because whatever Hanzo wore, he cut such an attractive picture that was more than pleasing to his old eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Hanzo asked as he crouched down beside him, and only then could Reinhardt see the beads of sweat dripping down his temples; the slightly flushed red of his cheeks, and he found himself nodding and letting out a deep chuckle, slapping himself on the knee as he adjusted his legs so he looked less like a discarded ragdoll.

“I lost my footing, it seems,” he said with a smile, taking the bottle that Hanzo offered to him and as he raised it to his lips, he realised he hadn’t wiped it but they had shared blood and sweat in the past, so a bit of spit was hardly something to blink at. “I think I may be growing clumsy in my old age.”

Hanzo gazed at him as he swallowed down the water, gasping for air as he lowered the bottle to his chest, his own clothes straining against his massive form and everything suddenly felt a few sizes too small as he realised Hanzo was staring; his eyes drifting up and down his body in a curious way he had never seen from the other man before.

“You still have some ways to go, feel free to continue without me,” Reinhardt mumbled, taking in a deep breath and holding it for a moment before he exhaled slowly. “You are quick - too quick for me. I think I shall stick to jogging outside. Fewer hazards, far less dangerous.”

He expected Hanzo to stand up and leave straight away, but instead, he simply sat down beside him, letting out a small laugh as he took in a deep breath of his own.

“To tell you the truth, I was simply trying to impress you. If you hadn’t have fallen, I would have called it quits in about two minutes time,” Hanzo mumbled, turning to look at Reinhardt with a smile on his face. “My lungs feel like they are on fire.”

“My joints feel like they’ve turned to rubble,” Reinhardt replied with a hearty laugh, taking another sip of the water before handing it back to Hanzo with a warm grin. “I’m twenty years older than you. What is your excuse?”

Hanzo shrugged, kicking his feet out, the rubber on the soles of his shoes creating a disruptive squeak as he adjusted himself. “Too much drinking… too much smoking,” he said with a sigh. “Do not tell anyone this,” he mumbled as he leaned closer to Reinhardt, their biceps pressing together. “But I have been known to be a rather slothful man.”

Reinhardt feigned shock, rolling his eyes as he nudged Hanzo with his shoulder. “What, you are telling me that the man I have seen shovel two cakes into his mouth in one sitting is not a man in his prime, who has never known a lazy Sunday in his entire life? Why Hanzo, I thought so much better of you,” he said with a joking tone before he laughed and shrugged again. “We all have our vices. I don’t know if you have noticed, but I am partial to a drink myself.”

Nodding, Hanzo finished off the water and threw the bottle to the side, the actions of a man who was clearly used to people picking up after him but Reinhardt chose to hold his tongue. There was no point in embarrassing Hanzo when this was the first time they had actually spoken like this; like friends rather than workout buddies.

They sat in silence for a moment, both of them just regaining their breath but Reinhardt couldn’t help but let his attention linger on the way that Hanzo’s bicep was pressed against his own, Hanzo’s hard muscles pressing into his own impressive form, covered as it was in somewhat looser skin. Age was not being kind to him. If this were twenty years ago, he would have laid on the charm, whisked Hanzo off his feet and shown him a very good time.

However, now that he was older, he doubted every aspect of himself. Sure, he was still compared to an overactive labrador by almost everyone he knew, but he lacked the confidence he once held. Before, he would have been so eager to dive into someone’s crotch and slobber away, but ever since he had been pushed out of Overwatch and left with nothing, his confidence had taken a hit. He worried too often about overstepping his boundaries; about overstaying his welcomes.

Hanzo was such an enigma; such a character that he found himself almost shying away from him, like any given room wasn’t big enough for both of their true personalities. He had felt the reservations from the other man and doubted that bounding in with his usual charm would have worked. He doubted they would be working out together at all if he had have approached Hanzo in the way he approached everyone when he was in Overwatch.

Now he was more subdued, but with that level of maturity he had finally reached, he also became more aware of himself. He had spent a long time looking at himself in the mirror; at his battered, war-torn body. His skin was littered with scars, but with his age came the lack of firmness and now instead of looking badass, he just felt a little sad. Sure, he was still built like a castle rampart, strong and sturdy, intimidating to almost everyone but… he felt his age so often. The constant reminder that his youth was gone in his bones; the paunch that wouldn’t disappear no matter how much he worked out; each scar getting darker by the day, deeper in his flesh.

He wasn’t blind, not fully anyway. His face was hardly anything to write home about, his missing eye, his large beard that he kept simply to cover up his many flaws. His mane of hair… was actually the one part of his body that had never failed him, and he had to agree with everyone else that silver was far more his colour than blonde was.

Reinhardt wasn’t stupid, could see that a man like Hanzo would be interested in something with more life in it. So yes, twenty years ago, he would have most definitely propositioned Hanzo but now… Now he felt like an old dog, waiting under a porch to die, occasionally being thrown a bone out of pity.

But Hanzo was certainly no bone.

No, Hanzo was a five-course meal, the likes he could neither afford or justify to himself.

Reinhardt had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that Hanzo had stood up and was holding his hand out, offering to help him to his feet and that small part of him that liked to kid himself that he had any sort of shot with Hanzo forced him to take it; to feel the archer’s rough hands, his blunt nails digging into his palm as they clasped their hands together and he pulled him up with more strength than Reinhardt knew he had.

“Ach, my back!” Reinhardt cried out as he staggered to his feet, dragging his hands away to rub his back, his fingers pressing in hard to try and get instant relief, the burning ache enough to knock the wind out of him.

Before he could say another word, Hanzo’s arms were around him, easing his weight onto him. “Are you okay?” Hanzo asked, his voice dripping with genuine concern as he frantically gripped Reinhardt to keep him upright.

And that was… unexpected. He found himself leaning into Hanzo, greedily letting him ease him towards the locker room. It was nice to have someone even attempt to care for him. The last person who bothered about him was Torbjörn, or at least a relative of his, Brigitte or his charming wife. Maybe this was all the titillation he could look forward to both now and in the near future. A young, handsome man, aiding him towards the showers.

He couldn’t help but let a smile play on his face as he thought that maybe he won’t mind it as much if such a man was to also give him a sponge bath.

“Come on, a hot shower will ease your pains, old man,” Hanzo said in a playful tone as he guided Reinhardt towards the shower, easing up on him to press him into the wall before he let go just long enough to step inside and turn the shower on, the head spurting to life just as Hanzo returned to him again. “If you would rather I go and get someone else, I can do that.”

Reinhardt glanced down at the ground, and then at Hanzo, and then once again back on the ground as he started to toe off his own shoes, groaning as he moved. Part of him wanted him to get someone else, to not have Hanzo see him in this state… But he doubted Hanzo would ever want to see him in any other way.

It wasn’t as though Hanzo hadn’t seen him naked anyway. They had showered together often, and he was ashamed to admit that he had looked on more than one occasion. He had burned the image of a naked Hanzo into his brain at this point. An embarrassing fact but it was what it was.

“I don’t mind, but I will need you to help me out of my clothes. An hour under the hot water will have me back on my feet and running circles around you,” Reinhardt said with a weak chuckle as Hanzo moved in front of him, not even hesitating as his hands moved to the hem of Reinhardt’s shirt, tugging it up and he found himself leaning back with a smile. “So eager.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, pushing the shirt up, easing it over Reinhardt’s head as he raised his arms slowly and he felt himself turning red as Hanzo looked down between their bodies, but he discarded the shirt and moved his hands to Reinhardt’s waistband. “Oh, believe me, you wouldn’t want to see me being eager.”

“I think I might,” Reinhardt whispered, watching as Hanzo’s hands hesitated, his fingers tracing along the elastic before he pushed them down, crouching to pull them down his calves, his eyes purposely avoiding looking at Reinhardt’s crotch. Maybe, just maybe his fantasy wasn’t entirely that; maybe it could be a reality, he thought briefly before he felt a pang of pain in his lower back as he raised his feet, letting Hanzo push his sweatpants aside.

Sighing, he reminded himself he was an old man as Hanzo had to help him out of his socks and he realised he was stood completely nude before a man who had carried him into here, turned on the shower and had undressed him with the clinical efficiency of a nurse. The moment of heat that had passed between them had disappeared again, extinguished by the sound of his painful groans.

“Come now, you old fool,” Hanzo said with a laugh, guiding Reinhardt’s arm over his shoulder as he let himself be guided again, only this time he was growing increasingly aware of the fact he was nude and his cock and balls were swinging heavily, catching Hanzo’s attention in a way that made him look away before being unable to resist another glimpse.

Reinhardt felt an uneasy tension until he finally stood under the shower, the hot water cascading down his body, almost instantly soothing him as he felt the soreness ease its way out of him. A shower was always such a relief for him, fixing most of his daily aches and pains. That and a good beer. That was his solution for most things these days.

It took him a number of moments before he realised that Hanzo hadn’t moved, and he opened his eyes to see Hanzo stood in front of him, still dressed and drenched from head to toe. He swallowed hard as he watched Hanzo reach up and push the wet hair from his forehead, slicking it back as he looked up at Reinhardt, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Turn around. I will massage your back under the water,” Hanzo said in a flat voice, and Reinhardt found himself nodding; found himself turning around without saying anything, like this was the most normal thing in the entire world but never had anyone ever offered him a massage in the shower. No friends, mentors, nurses, physiotherapists… not even Torbjörn had offered him a massage in the shower. 

“You do not mind?” He found himself asking as he raised his arms and pressed them into the tiled wall before he pressed his forehead against his forearms, exhaling heavily as he stared down at the floor; at his large, flaccid cock which was threatening to give away his interest in all this.

He heard Hanzo let out a long sigh before he placed his hands on Reinhardt’s large back, his fingers pressing down, following his muscles; running his knuckles down Reinhardt’s spine in a way that made him let out a soft moan, pushing back ever so slightly. It was nice to have such attention lavished on him… and by a man like Hanzo? He was beyond flattered, but he couldn’t help but hope it would go further. Each time Hanzo’s hands drifted lower, he felt a familiar throbbing; his cock twitching in response until Hanzo’s hands were once again on his shoulders.

“I have done this many times before, Genji was always so reckless in his youth,” Hanzo mumbled, and Reinhardt found himself nodding because he knew exactly how reckless Genji was. “However, I never offered my services so easily to him like I do to you,” he continued, his voice so low as his hands drifted further down, resting on the small of his back, his fingers pressing into his skin in a way that made him moan once again. Still, he couldn’t help but notice the sigh from Hanzo over the sound of the water. “I don’t know if you’re picking up on this at all, old man.”

Reinhardt let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he tilted his head back, letting the water wash over his face before he lowered his head again, gently spacing his feet apart a little more, hoping he was giving Hanzo the view he wanted. He hoped he was now picking up on it correctly. Why a man like Hanzo wanted this washed up war veteran was beyond him, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Bad back or not. Some things were a worthy risk. He would gladly hole himself up in bed for a week if it meant that Hanzo did something; anything with him.

“I have not done this for a while but by the way your hands are drifting towards my ass, I can only assume that you want to fuck me,” Reinhardt said with a shaky voice, hoping that the obvious was exactly that. It was hard not to read into the way Hanzo’s thumb pressed into the top of his ass crack but he wished he could see Hanzo; could initiate intimacy. Maybe he was too old-fashioned.

Wordlessly, he heard Hanzo drop to his knees, his hands spreading Reinhardt’s ass open, revealing his hole and he felt his face heat up; felt the shame of having another man stare at his hole hit him but it felt so good having Hanzo examine him. His cock twitched to life, hardening before his eyes as he stared down at himself.

Hanzo wasted not another moment before he leaned in and pressed his tongue against Reinhardt’s hole, pushing inside as he raised his fingers, pressing one in as he ran his tongue around it.

Reinhardt could only stare down at his erection, watching as it bobbed up and down as Hanzo continued his assault on his ass, his fingers and tongue probing deep inside him, stretching him wide under the showerhead, the water cascading down his back and into his ass as Hanzo purposely held him open.

“I’ve been trying to fuck you for a long time. Why else did you think I was working out in the middle of the night?” Hanzo mumbled against his back, kissing his skin as his hands continued to grope Reinhardt’s ass. “I may be a night owl by nature, but I’ve had to change my entire schedule just to see you alone.”

Reinhardt was barely listening. He let out a low moan as Hanzo spread his ass again and stood up, thrusting his still covered crotch against him. He could hear the other man growing frustrated and he wanted to tell him to just put it in him; just fuck him but every time he opened his mouth, a moan escaped his lips and he found himself unable to even say a single word.

“Do you even realise how hot you are?” Hanzo continued as his hands moved up Reinhardt’s body, gripping him, feeling out his muscles as he continued to rut against his ass, breathing heavily. “I have been waiting for you to let your guard down for weeks, but you are such a proud man. When I saw you fall today, I saw my opportunity and couldn’t help but take advantage. Forgive me, for that.”

Nothing needed to be forgiven, Reinhardt thought to himself. Just the idea that Hanzo had been lusting after him made his body ache. Why would a man like Hanzo be interested in him? He couldn’t work it out, but his body was begging for him to stop fighting it.

“I had seen you staring; stealing glimpses of my body when we are in the shower, your hands roaming a little too much when you’re checking my form. You’re more obvious than you think, but it’s very endearing,” Hanzo whispered and he felt him pause, heard the sound of wet fabric being pushed down, barely audible over the sound of the shower but it was confirmed as he felt Hanzo’s cock press against his hole, his hands gripping his waist as he simply thrust against him, not pushing inside; his cock sliding between Reinhardt’s legs, nudging at his heavy balls with a sigh. “I never dreamed that you would let me fuck you. I have thought about this so much; to have a man as big as you. You may laugh, but in my youth, I would read graphic novels featuring large, muscular men… being with each other. My interest in people with your form has always been passionate.”

Reinhardt felt himself blush even harder as Hanzo not only teased him, but complimented him. His questioning of why a man like Hanzo wanted him were finally answered. To fulfil a boyhood desire, amusing and highly flattering that he would choose him of all people to do this with.

He could feel the excitement from Hanzo as he thrust between his legs, the tip of Hanzo’s cock occasionally pressing into him just enough to make Reinhardt moan but not satisfy him.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you,” Hanzo commanded, one hand holding Reinhardt’s ass open, the other reaching to the dispenser on the wall, letting some conditioner squirt on his hand before he started to stroke his cock, pushing the head of his dick inside Reinhardt.

And he found himself moaning again, pushing back against him, whispering pleas under his breath, He was desperate, his hole aching as Hanzo just kept teasing him. He didn’t care what he used, he would have settled for just water but he was pleased that Hanzo had shown some initiative.

“I want you…” He rasped, his eyes fixated on his own cock, watching as it hung so heavily, a fat drop of precome dripping out and falling into the drain. “I want you to fuck me.”

It wasn’t a lie, he desperately wanted it but he was never one to so easily admit to his own desires. People so rarely treated him how he wanted to be treated and he was always too shy to ask it of women; too embarrassed to ask it of men. Deep down, he wanted to be submissive; wanted to be fucked, treated like a common whore, his body ached for it. Just having Hanzo stretch him out and tease him like this fulfilled so many of his own fantasies.

“Please, Hanzo,” he gasped into the stream, throwing his head back as Hanzo’s cock inched inside him slowly, giving him a fleeting feeling as for what was coming but he pulled back out again before he could get what he wanted. “Please fuck me,” he said in a low voice, looking over his shoulder, his mouth hanging open as he met Hanzo’s gaze.

He watched as Hanzo raised a hand, sliding it down his spine before he moved both of his hands to Reinhardt’s waist, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he pushed his dick inside fully, hunching over and resting his head between Reinhardt’s shoulder blades as he stayed inside him.

“You’re tight,” Hanzo whispered into his back, his voice barely audible over the sound of the shower but he heard it; the words enough to make him blush.

He felt like a fool; letting such a young, handsome man lavish attention on him like this but he couldn’t deny how good it felt; another one of his fantasies being fulfilled as Hanzo rolled his hips, pressing kisses to his back as his hands ran up and down Reinhardt’s sides, feeling out his muscles.

“Do you not indulge in this kind of activity often?” Hanzo asked, and Reinhardt found himself looking back down at the drain as he nodded, letting out a shaky breath as Hanzo pulled back, just leaving the tip of his cock inside before he thrust back in hard. “Mm, you’re beautiful; so magnificent, and you take my dick so well.”

He let out a low groan as he curled one hand into a fist, slamming it against the wall as he pushed back against Hanzo, his cock so thick, stretching him so well. He couldn’t find the words to thank Hanzo; couldn’t think up a way to verbally appreciate the way Hanzo felt inside him, rutting into him at increasing speed, his own cock bouncing, untouched.

“You want it harder? Faster, perhaps?” Hanzo muttered against his skin, his hands sliding down to Reinhardt’s hips, holding him in place as he moved so slowly that it made him ache. “I need you to say it for me.”

Reinhard let out another groan, pushing himself back, rocking on his cock but he couldn’t get the friction he desperately needed. “Please, I need it harder,” he mumbled, his voice straining as he threw his head back, already feeling Hanzo increase the pressure of his thrusts. “Faster, fuck me faster. Just fuck me, Hanzo,” he moaned into the stream of water, his eyes closed tightly, the warm water flowing down his body as Hanzo picked up the pace.

He didn’t know what to do, what to say. He lost control of his body and all he could do was lean against the wall, moaning so freely into the jet of water as Hanzo fucked into him.

What had he become? So willing to let practically a stranger have their way with him, and he didn’t even fake putting up a fight. If his back wasn’t so bad, he would have just rolled over and taken it. It was shameful that a man of his age would give in to such needs, but he couldn’t help it. Hanzo Shimada had an effect on him; made him feel young again, made his heart beat faster, his body ache with need.

“Greedy old man,” Hanzo sneered in a voice that made Reinhardt’s body shake; his cock dripping and he couldn’t resist sliding his hand down to his dick, gripping it as he braced his body, taking Hanzo’s cock over and over, his hand groping his own erection. “Don’t touch yourself,” he said as he reached around and stopped Reinhardt from easing the pressure building up. “I want to fuck you, but I still want to taste you. Resist your own pleasure, let me use you for my own and I will reward you greatly.”

Reinhardt nodded again, unable to stop himself as he put both his hands back on the wall, steadying himself as he let Hanzo just fuck into him; let Hanzo just use him here and now, in a shower of all places. Anyone could walk in and see them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Let them know how much of a needy slut he is, maybe he would get what he needed more than once a decade.

“You want me to come in your tight ass, correct?” Hanzo said in a deep voice, his hands sliding around Reinhardt’s chest, nimble fingers finding his nipples so easily; toying with them as he fucked into him harder, the sound of both of them grunting so much louder than the spray of the shower.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Reinhardt gasped out, his body shaking as water splashed from Hanzo onto him. “Come inside me, please,” he uttered shamelessly, not caring how he looked as Hanzo’s hands squeezed his pecs, his thumbs rubbing his nipples as he thrust into him over and over, gasps and moans escaping his lips.

“Take it, big boy,” Hanzo mumbled, and the cheeky nickname was enough to make his face turn a deeper shade of red. The nerve of this man was amazing to Reinhardt, and he found himself just leaning there, letting Hanzo finish inside him with a grunt and a moan, dragging his fingers down Reinhardt’s chest as he rocked against his ass, his cock sipping out in a way that left Reinhardt’s body aching; still feeling so needy.

His knees felt weak, his back still painful as Hanzo turned him around and he was finally face to face with the man who had just fucked him. He felt honoured to be seeing him in such a state, his waistband tucked neatly under his balls, his still hard cock proudly on display, his white t-shirt drenched, leaving his torso completely visible to Reinhardt and he had to say he had never seen such an erotic sight in his life.

He could only lean back against the tiles, panting as he watched Hanzo push his cock back into his shorts before he reached up and slicked his loose hair back. He was almost breathless as he watched him, licking his lips and dropping to his knees, Hanzo’s hands instantly reaching up and gripping his thighs, massaging the hard muscle in a way that almost made him melt.

“You look good on your knees,” Reinhardt said, reaching out and placing a hand on Hanzo’s head, his large fingers finding and playing with the loose strands.

“And you looked good on my dick,” Hanzo retorted, smirking as he looked up at him, sliding a hand to his large cock and wrapping his fingers around it. The contact alone was enough to make him moan, but all he could do was watch as Hanzo leaned in, slapping the head of his dick against his lips before he opened them, Reinhardt’s hand tightening as he took more of him into his mouth.

“Mm, you know how to take care of your elders,” Reinhardt whispered, letting out a low chuckle as he watched Hanzo take more of him, his hand working the rest of his dick as he gagged already.

He could feel fluids dripping out of him as Hanzo worked his cock; could feel his asshole still throbbing, his body still thoroughly fucked and he found himself losing his cool much faster than he wanted to. He wanted to stare down at Hanzo sucking him off; wanted to savour the moment but he found himself unable to hold back.

With no warning except a loud grunt and a tightening grip, he found himself coming, Hanzo pulling back but letting his tongue hang out, gathering the fluids as they shot from Reinhardt’s cock, leaving splashes of white over his tongue and chin.

Reinhardt was about to say how attractive Hanzo looked, how he did a good job, and maybe even apologise for finishing so soon but a sharp pain stole all of his attention and he found himself sliding down to the ground, his large limbs narrowly avoiding Hanzo as he collapsed on the ground, landing with a wet thud.

“Ach, my back,” he hissed, shaking his head as Hanzo sat between his legs, still kneeling, an amused look on his face. “What is so funny?”

“I just…” He let his voice trail off as he shrugged, looking around and for once, Hanzo’s expression seemed so innocent, but genuine. “I have admired you for some time, both your physical body and your feats. When you once made a joke about slaying dragons, I…” He took in a deep breath, sliding a hand to the back of his neck as he laughed awkwardly. This man had just fucked him and sucked his dick, and here he was, being bashful. “I pleasured myself to the memory of you saying that for a very long time. I never in my wildest dreams thought that you would let me…”

Reinhardt laughed, his voice booming, echoing off every wall as he ran a hand over his own chest, his cock hanging so heavily over his balls, and he felt no shame; didn’t feel like he needed to cover up.

“If only you knew about the thoughts I had running through my head about you,” Reinhardt admitted, a warm smile on his lips as Hanzo leaned over and placed a hand on his bare thigh, the water still drenching both of them at this point but neither of them seemed to care.

“If you would like to tell me, I would love to hear about such thoughts,” Hanzo started, leaning forward and Reinhardt found himself holding his breath as Hanzo’s face moved closer to his, Hanzo’s other hand pressing down on his chest and they both hesitated a moment. “Maybe you could come back to my room?” Hanzo whispered and as Reinhardt nodded, he tilted his head and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> not even torbjörn had offered him a massage in the shower...


End file.
